Der Weg des Schwertes
by wirbelwind
Summary: [geschrieben 10.2004, überarbeitet 2005] Banküberfall, doch der Verbrecher entpuppt sich als geschickter Schwertkämpfer. Kann Heiji dem unbewaffnet etwas entgegensetzen? Wie wird sein Vater reagieren? Was fühlt Kazuha? pls review!
1. Vereinsturnier

Hallo alle miteinander. Ich hab mir heute selbst mal meine Story durchgelesen und ich muss sagen - die Anzahl der Tippfehler war ja katastrophal. Ich hab mich entsprechend entschieden alles zu überarbeiten. Hoffentlich ist es nun angenehmer zu lesen...

Ich habe hier versucht eine etwas komplexere Geschichte zu schreiben, die euch auch Heiji's Familie etwas näher bringen soll, über die erfährt man ja in der Serie immer nur recht wenig. Außerdem hab ich mich noch ein wenig über Kendo informiert, um nicht einfach nur Stuss niederzuschreiben. '

Schreibt mir doch bitte ein paar Reviews, damit ich weiß, wie euch die Geschichte gefallen hat und was ich beim nächsten Mal besser machen sollte. Danke!

_**Kapitel 01 - Vereinsturnier**_

"Shinichi, Shinichi wach auf!" Verschlafen rieb sich der angesprochene die Augen. "Wir sind jeden Augenblick in Osaka und du schläfst seelenruhig!" Shinichi streckte sich auf seinem Sitz und gähnte herzhaft. "Warum bist du eigentlich so aufgeregt, meine Kleine? Wenn einer von uns beiden wach ist, reicht's doch." Ran schaute ihn finster an. "Schön, und was hättest du gemacht, wenn ich auch geschlafen hätte?" Shinichi wandte sich seiner Freundin zu und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss. "Dann, meine Liebe, wäre ich schon irgendwie wach geworden." Noch bevor Ran etwas darauf sagen konnte, lief der Zug mit quietschenden Bremsen in Osaka ein. Der Meisterdetektiv aus Tokyo sprang von seinem Sitz und angelte ihr Gepäck von der Ablage. Zusammen mit Ran trat er dann auf den Bahnhof.

"Hey! Ran, Shinichi! Hier drüben!" Wer da auf die beiden winkend zugelaufen kam, war Kazuha Toyama. "Hallo, Kazuha.", rief Ran ihr entgegen und umarmte die Freundin. Auch Shinichi gesellte sich dazu und ließ sich umarmen. "Wo hast du denn Heiji gelassen, habt ihr euch wieder gestritten? Ich dachte, " Das Mädchen mit den schwarzen Haaren strahlte ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nein, wir haben uns nicht gestritten. Heiji ist noch beim Training, wenn wir uns beeilen, könnt ihr vielleicht noch ein wenig was sehen, sie machen heute eine Art kleines Turnier untereinander, deshalb dauert es länger, als Heiji zuerst dachte." Shinichi verstand noch nicht richtig. "Und, wieso ist dieses Turnier so wichtig? Ich dachte, wir wollten einfach ein schönes Wochenende verbringen und ich ..." "Shinichi! Du kannst ruhig auch einmal schauen, was andere machen, es gibt halt nicht nur Fußball auf der Welt!", wies Ran ihn zurecht. ,Ja schon, aber mir wär nen Fußballspiel lieber als irgendwelche altmodischen Schwertkämpfe.' "Du wirst sehen, wenn man daneben steht, ist es ebenso spannend wie anderer Sport. Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr aber auch in der Stadt warten, denn ich werde auf jeden Fall zurückgehen. "Nein, nein Kazuha, wir kommen mit, nicht wahr, mein Schatz?" ,Kann ich da noch nein sagen?' "Ja, ja, schon gut, aber worum geht es denn nun bei diesem Turnier?" Während sie sich auf den Weg zur Sporthalle machten, erzählte ihnen Kazuha mehr. "Nun, wie ihr vielleicht wisst, ist Heijis Mutter Lehrerin für Kendo und sie war natürlich sehr daran interessiert, dass ihr Sohn es ebenfalls lernt. Bei diesem - ich nenne es mal Vereinsturnier - soll vor allem die Reihenfolge der Kämpfer in der Rangliste für die nächste Saison festgelegt werden. Da Heiji natürlich nicht irgendwo in der letzten Reihe stehen will, macht er mit. Außerdem dürfen die ersten beiden dann für Osaka zum Kendo-Wettkampf anlässlich des Tempelfestes des Hachiman-Schreins. Eigentlich ist dieses Turnier immer späer, aber da dieses Jahr halt aus Osaka zwei Wettkämpfer nach Tokyo dürfen, hat man es vorverlegt..."

"Hier ist es. Kommt, wir legen die Taschen in den Clubraum. Keine Sorge, es gibt für jede Gruppe einen kleinen Raum und in diesem ist Heiji ebenfalls. Alle anderen haben dazu keinen Schlüssel." So hatte Kazuha die Fragen ihrer Freunde bereits beantwortet, bevor diese sie gestellt hatten. Als der Raum wieder abgesperrt war, gingen sie in die Halle, dort wurde bereits kräftig geübt. In der Mitte war ein Bereich abgegrenzt, auf dem gekämpft wurde, auf den verbleibenden Seitenstreifen übten nervöse Schüler noch einige Techniken. Kazuha hielt sofort auf die Wettkampfsfläche zu. "Masao, hast du Heiji irgendwo gesehen?" Ein Junge mit einem weißen Tuch um den Kopf drehte sich zu ihr um. "Ah, da bist du ja wieder. Wer ist das denn?" Verdutzt deutete er auf Ran und Shinichi. "Das sind Freunde aus Tokyo. Was ist nun mit Heiji?" Masao schaute Shinichi und Ran noch einen Augenblick an, sah dann Kazuhas fragenden Gesichtsausdruck und deutete auf die zwei Kämpfer. "Sie haben vor zwei Minuten angefangen. Hiroshi hat ziemlich schlechte Chancen, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf." "Gut." "Das du das gut findest, bezweifle ich nicht, aber ich darf mir heute Abend bestimmt wieder sein Gejammer anhören." Kazuha wollte noch etwas darauf sagen, doch schon zog Ran sie nach hinten. "Sag mal, wer ist dieser Junge?" "Oh, Verzeihung. Masao ist ein Klassenkamerad von Heiji und mir. Hiroshi ist sein Zwillingsbruder und ziemlich ehrgeizig, deshalb ist er halt oft deprimiert, wenn er geschlagen wird. Das dort drüben", sie deutete auf einen Jungen mit etwa schulterlangem dunklen Haar, "ist übrigens Naoki, er ist praktisch Heijis stärkster Rivale, aber sonst ganz ok. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn die beiden am Ende nach Tokyo zum Wettkampf dürften." "Ich muss mal sagen, diese Rüstungen sehen ganz schön unbequem aus und auch sonst stell ich es mir nicht so ungefährlich vor." "Es ist natürlich nicht ganz ungefährlich und das weiß jeder hier. Es sind aber nur bestimmte Arten von Schlägen erlaubt, wodurch das Verletzungsrisiko etwas sinkt." "Fußball ist trotzdem besser." So beendete Shinichi seine Diskussion mit Kazuha, er wollte nicht noch mehr Einzelheiten über diesen Kampfsport hören, es reichte schon, dass er hier war und es sich anschauen musste, auch wenn Heiji ein guter Freund, wenn nicht sein bester Freund, war. Er verlangte ja auch von ihm nicht, sich für Fußball zu begeistern.

"Stop! Die Zeit ist um, der Sieg geht an Hattori Heiji.", ertönte die kräftige Stimme eines Mannes. Neben ihm hockte ein kleiner Junge und pinselte eifrig das Ergebnis auf. Beide Kämpfer begaben sich zu ihrem Trainer, dieser wies sie nun auf einige Fehler hin und gab Verbesserungsvorschläge und Hinweise. Während des Gesprächs nahmen die beiden den Gesichtsschutz ab und nun konnten auch Shinichi und Ran erkennen, welcher der beiden Heiji war. Nach nicht einmal einer Minute traten die beiden zur Seite. Heiji blickte sich kurz um, als er seine Freunde erkannte, grinste er und kam zu ihnen hinüber. "Na, seid ihr schon lange hier?" Er legte den Gesichtsschutz samt Tuch auf den Boden und umarmte seine Freunde zur Begrüßung. "Hey, und was ist mit mir?" "Dich hab ich heute doch schon gesehen, Kleine." Bevor sich Kazuha weiter beschweren konnte, hatte Heiji ihr schon einen Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt, Kazuha grinste. "Weißt du schon, wie lange du noch bleiben musst? Nicht, das sich Ran und Shinichi hier langweilen." "Also eigentlich müsste das mein letzter Kampf gewesen sein, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Wartet einen Augenblick, dann geh ich schnell fragen." Schon hatte er sich wieder auf dem Weg zu seinem Trainer gemacht, der aufmerksam das Treiben vor seinen Augen verfolgte und war in kürzester Zeit auch wieder zurück. "Also er meinte, theoretisch könnte ich nach Hause gehen, würde dann halt den Ausgang erst später erfahren, aber damit kann ich leben." "Gut, ich dachte schon, du willst uns ewig warten lassen." "Shinichi!" "Ach, lass gut sein, Ran, Kendo ist nicht jedermanns Sache. Mein Dad kommt auch nur dann zu einem der Wettkämpfe, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lässt. Wartet ihr drei bis ich mich umgezogen habe?" "Natürlich, was dachtest du denn? Das Wetter ist schön, ich denke, wir werden draußen warten, oder?" Einstimmiges Nicken befürwortete Kazuhas Vorschlag und Heiji verschwand in der Umkleide.

"Hier sind auch Bänke, da können wir uns setzen." "So lange wird das doch wohl nicht dauern, oder?" Shinichi schaute verwirrt auf die Mädchen, die bereits auf der Bank Platz genommen hatten. "Öhm - aus dieser Tracht rauskriechen, duschen etc. dauert schon mal ein wenig, aber egal, wenn du unbedingt stehen möchtest." Shinichi blieb trotzig stehen. ,Das kann doch nicht wirklich so lange dauern, oder?' Doch Heiji kam tatsächlich erst nach ca. 20 Minuten aus der Halle und zusammen machten sie sich dann auf den Weg zu den Hattoris.


	2. Überfall

_**Kapitel 02 - Überfall**_****

"Wir bringen die Taschen nur schnell hoch, dann können wir in einem Café noch was trinken gehen." Heiji schloss die Tür auf, nahm Ran die Tasche ab und brachte das Gepäck zusammen mit Shinichi in das Gästezimmer. Zu viert machten sie sich dann auf den Weg in das Zentrum von Osaka. Es war Freitagnachmittag, doch noch immer drängelten sich Menschenmassen über die Straßen und durch die Einkaufshallen. Es dauerte nicht lang und sie fanden ein kleines Café. "So, bestellt ihr doch schon einmal, ich hol mir eben noch etwas Kleingeld, will euch ja einen ausgeben.", verkündete Heiji zwinkernd seinen Freunden und machte sich auf den Weg. Die Bank lag glücklicherweise gleich gegenüber des Cafés.

"Gibt es eigentlich einen Grund, wieso er heute so spendabel ist?" Shinichi war leicht verwundert, denn gewöhnlich war sein Freund nicht der, der jemandem grundlos etwas bezahlte, "Ich schätze er hat heute bei dem Turnier nicht allzu schlecht abgeschnitten. Außerdem hat er gestern seine praktische Prüfung bestanden." "PKW?" Kazuha nickte Ran erfreut entgegen. "Dann hätten wir doch mit dem Auto fahren können, wie es aussieht, zieht es sich nämlich langsam aber sicher zu." Zweifelnd schaute Shinichi zum Himmel hoch, den man durch die hohen Häuser kaum noch wahrnahm. "Nein, das geht nicht so einfach. Hattoris besitzen zwei Autos. Das eine ist der Dienstwagen seines Vaters und mit dem anderen ist Shizuka heute unterwegs." "Heiji hat eine Schwester?" "Das glaube ich nicht, Ran. Du meinst wahrscheinlich seine Mutter, Kazuha?" "Ja, tut mir..." Sie brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende, denn in diesem Augenblick hielt ein schäbig aussehendes Auto mit quietschenden Reifen. Die Beifahrertür sprang auf und jemand stürmte in die Bank - sie sahen die Person nicht, sondern orientierten sich lediglich an der Bewegung der Türen. Verwirrt schauten sich die drei an, doch schon fuhr der selbe PKW mit Vollgas davon. "Da stimmt doch was nicht. Ihr wartet hier!" Die Mädchen hatten keine Chance etwas zu entgegnen, denn schon schlug die Tür des Cafés wieder zu und Shinichi war auf der Straße. Durch den starken Verkehr konnte er allerdings nicht gleich die Straße überqueren. Als der Verkehr wegen einer Ampel an der Kreuzung zum stehen kam, schlängelte sich Shinichi an den wartenden PKWs vorbei. Noch bevor er die andere Straßenseite erreicht hatte, öffnete sich mit einem Ruck die Tür der Bank auf und eine maskierte Gestalt stürmte hinaus. Sie hielt inne und schien irritiert, doch angesichts der vielen Blicke, die sich auf die Person gerichtet hatten, lief er los. Der Statur nach zu urteilen handelte es sich um einen Mann mittleren Alters. Er lief die Straße entlang. Erstarrt blickte Shinichi hinterher. "Kudo! Ruf die Polizei! Der Kerl hat keine Knarre, nur ein Schwert!" "Was?" Heiji wartete nicht ab, um seinem Freund auf die Sprünge zu helfen, sondern rannte dem Räuber hinterher. Als hätte der Blitz eingeschlagen, wurde Shinichi plötzlich bewusst, was Heiji eigentlich meinte. Während er die beiden verfolgte, angelte er sein Handy aus der Jackentasche und alarmierte die Polizei. Heiji und der Räuber hatten jedoch schon einen viel zu großen Vorsprung, er konnte sie nicht mehr einholen, es sei denn, sie würden eine Pause einlegen, was Shinichi stark bezweifelte.

Heijis Beine trugen ihn so schnell sie konnten. Er war dem Dieb dicht auf den Fersen, doch er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, wenn er ihn eingeholt hatte. So wie dieser Mann das Schwert hielt, wusste er sehr genau, wie es zu handhaben war. Sollte er ein erfahrener Kämpfer sein, würde Heiji schnell das Nachsehen haben und müsste unter Umständen um sein Leben bangen. War dieser Dieb ebenso ein Mörder? In der Bank hatte er niemanden umgebracht und lediglich mit der Schwert gedroht, doch wie weit würde seine Ruhe reichen, wenn er merkte, dass er drohte aufzufliegen. Ein Grollen zog durch die Luft und mit dem Donner begann es zu regnen. Schnell bildeten sich auf den Straßen Pfützen und Heijis Kleider waren nach kurzer Zeit durchnässt. Der Dieb hielt indes auf die große Parkanlage zu. Der Weg war sandig und durch engstehende Bäume begrenzt. Trotz allem weichte der Boden durch den Regenguss mehr und mehr auf. Mit jedem Schritt spritzte Schlamm zu den Seiten und Heiji wurde das Gefühl nicht los, auf Eiern zu laufen. Sie passierten einige Fußgänger, die sich unter bunten Regenschirmen versteckten und in die Hektik der Stadt eilten. Trotz der Wettereinflüsse hielt der Mann sein Tempo und sie kamen dem Herzen des Parks immer näher. Es handelte sich hierbei um einen Platz. In der Mitte stand ein großer alter Baum, um den ein Kreis gezogen war. In seinem Schatten picknickten gewöhnlich junge Pärchen und Familien, doch bei diesem Wetter war alles verlassen. Von dieser kreisförmigen Wiese gingen Wege in die vier Himmelsrichtungen ab. Sie näherten sich ihm von Osten. Als sie aus dem Dunkel der umstehenden Bäume herauskamen strauchelte der Mann und fiel in den Matsch.

"Keine Bewegung." Heiji hatte aufgeholt und der Mann drehte sich auf den Rücken und drohte mit seinem Schwert. "Ich warne dich, komm mir zu nah und ich werde nicht zögern, dieses Schwert auch als solches zu nutzen." Doch Heiji ließ sich nicht beeindrucken, er wusste, was man mit einem Schwert anrichten konnte, doch mindestens genauso gut, wusste er, wie man einem solchen ausweichen konnte. Doch würde all die Theorie auch in der Praxis helfen? Er konnte sich diese Frage nicht beantworten und blieb stehen. "Wenn du mich ziehen lässt, wird dir nichts geschehen, mein Junge..." "Niemals! Ich verfolge dich doch nicht bis hierher, um dich dann gehen zu lassen, du Hund!" "Sei nicht so vorlaut. Du bist noch jung und solltest dein Leben nicht so leichtfertig aufs Spiel setzen... Oder denkst du vielleicht, dass ich nur scherze?" "Was ich tue und lasse ist wohl meine Entscheidung." Vorsichtig wagte er sich ein Stück näher an den am Boden liegenden Mann. "Bleib!" "Was denn, was denn? Ganz geheuer ist dir diese Situation nicht, was?" Der Mann antwortete nicht, er blickte durch seine Maske hindurch auf Heiji. "Ich kenne dich!" "Achja? Und wenn schon." "Du bist Heizos Sohn, nicht wahr?" "Woher kennen Sie meinen Vater!" "Das wüsstest du wohl gern." Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. Verwirrt blickte Heiji zu ihm herab. "Das ist für dich!" Der Mann schwang das Schwert nach Heiji, dieser stolperte zurück, um nicht getroffen zu werden. Diesen Augenblick nutzte der Dieb, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Er wusste, dass er nicht fliehen konnte, solang ihm Heiji auf den Fersen war...

"Ja, ein Banküberfall. Mein Freund und ich versuchen dem Dieb nicht zu verlieren, also beeilen sie sich!", genervt schob Shinichi sein Handy in die Jackentasche. Wieso durfte ein Mensch, der so schwer verstand, überhaupt in der Annahme sitzen? Als er mit seinem Blick die Umgebung absuchte, erblickte er gerade noch Heiji, 200 Meter weiter um eine Ecke bog. Bei diesem Regen würde er sie nie einholen, doch er gab nicht auf. An der Häuserecke angekommen erblickte er am Ende der Straße schließlich einen Park. ,Das gibt's doch nicht, die werden bei dem Wetter doch wohl nicht durch einen modrigen Park rennen wollen?'


	3. Der falsche Weg

_**Kapitel 03 - Der falsche Weg**_****

Während sich der Abstand zwischen Shinichi und den anderen weiter verringerte, standen sich Heiji und der Mann weiterhin gegenüber. "Du hättest dich hier nicht einmischen sollen!" "Dazu ist es jetzt zu spät und glauben Sie mir, ich werde keinen Rückzieher mehr machen." "Dann kann ich dir auch nicht mehr helfen." Wieder holte der Dieb mit seinem Schwert aus, doch Heiji wich geschickt aus. "Es ist eine Schande, wie Sie dieses Schwert entweihen." "Das soll ich mir von einem Grünschnabel wie dir sagen lassen?" "Wenn Sie es selbst nicht besser wissen." "Lass dir gesagt sein, dass ich ein Meister mit dem Schwert bin. Von dem ersten Tag an, an dem ich auch nur stehen konnte, wurde ich in der Kunst des Kendo unterwiesen." "Meinen Respekt, und trotzdem nutzen Sie dieses Schwert in einem unfairen Kampf!" Nach wie vor behielt Heiji seinen Gegner scharf im Auge und musste immer wieder neuen Angriffen ausweichen. "Was weißt du schon!" "Mehr als sie denken." Heiji duckte sich unter einem weiteren Schlag hinweg und trat ihm gegen das Handgelenk.

Drei kleine Jungs liefen die Jacken über die Köpfe haltend an Shinichi vorbei. Einer der drei hielt einen Ball unter dem Arm - die Kinder hatten vorher offensichtlich im Park Fußball gespielt. ,Fußball!' "Hey, Jungs, wartet mal!" Verwirrt hielten die Jungen inne und drehten sich zu Shinichi um, der zurück zu ihnen lief. "Jungs, kann ich euch vielleicht euren Fußball abkaufen? Ihr gebt mir euren alten und mit dem Geld könnt ihr euch dann einen neuen kaufen." Verwirrt wechselten die Jungen Blicke. "Nun kommt schon." Hektisch hielt Shinichi ihnen ein paar Scheine unter die Nase. "Abgemacht." Meinte der größte von ihnen, riss ihm die Scheine aus der Hand und schoss den Ball entlang des Weges zurück in den Park. "Hol ihn dir!" Hämisch lachend rannten die Jungen weiter und Shinichi beeilte sich, um den Ball nicht zu verlieren. Dribbelnd verfolgte er weiter seinen Freund.

Trotz des Tritts hatte der Mann das Schwert nicht losgelassen. Schmerzhaft hielt er sich die Hand und zeigte Heiji kurzfristig die kalte Schulter. Heiji wollte sich diese Tatsache zu Nutze machen, griff nach einem Stock und wollte schon ausholen, als sich ein heftiger Schmerz durch sein Gesicht zog. Warmes Blut rann über seine Wange und vermischte sich mit den Regentropfen. Erstarrt vor Schreck ließ er die improvisierte Waffe wieder fallen. "Ich lass mich nicht zum Narren halten, mein Freundchen." Verärgert versuchte Heiji das Blut wegzuwischen, doch er verschmierte es nur. Mit einem Trick hob er den Stock in sekundenschnelle wieder auf, ohne sein Gegenüber aus den Augen zu lassen. "...und ich werde nicht einfach aufgeben!" Mit dem Überraschungsmoment auf seiner Seite gelang es ihm, dem Mann den Stock über den Kopf zu ziehen. Dieser taumelte, gewann jedoch schnell wieder die Kontrolle über die Situation und schlug Heijis einzige Waffe gekonnt in zwei Teile. "Verdammt!", fluchte der Schülerdetektiv und warf das kleine Stück Holz, das ihm geblieben war, nach dem Bankräuber. "Schluss jetzt." Der Mann entledigte sich seines Mantels, der schwer von Wasser und Beute zu Boden fiel. Noch einmal ging er in Angriffsstellung und Heiji wurde klar, dass er unbewaffnet keine Chance hatte, wenn dieser Mann ernst machen würde.

"Das gibt's nicht, wie groß ist dieser Park denn? So weit können sie doch nicht sein, oder doch? Legen die denn keine Pause ein?" ,Wenn ich nicht regelmäßig Fußball spielen würde, hätte ich wohl nicht die Kondition, hier mitzuhalten, frage mich, wie Heiji das schafft, wo er doch immer nur mit einem Schwert rumfuchtelte.' "Ahh!" ,Hattori!" ,Halt durch, Heiji. Verflucht, so weit können sie nicht mehr sein.' Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, erkannte er durch den Regen 100 Meter vor ihm einen Mann, der erhobenen Schwertes vor einer am Boden kauernden Gestalt stand. "Nimm das!" Mit aller Kraft trat er gegen den Ball, welcher mit voller Wucht gegen das Gesicht des Bankräubers schlug...

"Also gut, mein Freund, dann kommen du und Shizuka heute Abend bei uns vorbei, dann haben die Kinder ihre Ruhe - und wir auch." Herr Toyama und Herr Hattori unterhielten sich in Heizos Büro, als dieser seine Sachen zusammen packte. Sie waren dabei, sich auf den Weg nach Hause zu machen, als ein junger Mann aufgebracht in das Büro stürmte. "Hat man Ihnen nicht beigebracht, dass man anklopft, bevor man ein Zimmer betritt!" Heizo blickte den ängstlich dreinblickenden Mann verärgert an. "Ver-, Verzeihung, Sir. Aber..." "Ich habe jetzt Feierabend und werde zu Hause bereits erwartet, also machen Sie's kurz." "Es, es gab einen Überfall." "Wie bitte?" "Ein Banküberfall, beim Park...", stotterte der Mann. Heizo bedarf seinen Freund eines kurzen aber bestimmten Blickes. Ohne ein Wort zu wechseln, machten sie sich auf den Weg." Mit Vollgas und Sirenen fuhren sie durch die Stadt und kamen besagtem Ort immer näher.

"Ran, schau mal." Die Mädchen hatten, wie Shinichi es gesagt hatte, gewartet, doch als sie nun die Streifenwagen vorbeifahren sahen, wurden sie unruhig. "Ich frage mich, was genau passiert ist..." Ran sah Kazuha unsicher an. "Weißt du was, schauen wir einfach nach. Die Polizei ist ja schon da, was soll also noch passieren?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, stand Kazuha auf und griff nach ihrer Jacke. "Kommst du?" Sie kamen gerade im richtigen Moment, um zu sehen, wie das letzte Polizeiauto um die Ecke in Richtung Park fuhr. Schnellen Schrittes folgten sie. Als sie um die Ecke bogen, trafen sie auf einen jungen Mann. Jener junge Mann, der Heizo Hattori über den Vorfall informiert hatte. Herr Hattori hatte ihn beauftragt, auf die Fahrzeuge aufzupassen, da sie diese im Park nicht weiter nutzen konnten. "Verzeihung, darf man fragen, was passiert ist?" "Tut mir leid, ich darf keine Informationen weitergeben." "Ich glaub's nicht. Hören sie, mein Name ist Kazuha Toyama und ich hab wohl ein Recht zu erfahren, was mein Dad hier treibt, oder nicht?" "Die Tochter von Herrn Toyama?" Der junge Mann schien nun komplett verunsichert. "Ach vergessen Sie's. Komm Ran, wir schauen selber nach!" "Ab-, aber ihr dürft doch nicht einfach – Hey!" Doch die Mädchen waren schon außer Hörweite.

Der Ball traf und der Mann taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück, bevor er schließlich auf den Rücken fiel. Das Schwert viel lautlos zu Boden. Schnell griff Shinichi nach dem Schwert, um es aus der Reichweite des Verbrechers zu ziehen. "Hey, Heiji, alles in Ordnung bei dir?" Heiji lag sich vor Schmerz krümmend auf dem Boden. Sein Haar und seine Kleidung war schmutzig und Blutflecke zierten sein Gesicht, dass er vor Schmerz verzog. Verkrampft hielt er sich seinen Arm. Durch seine Finger rann frisches Blut, welches einem langen Schnitt stoßweise entwich. Shinichi schaltete blitzschnell. Er zog Jacke und Hemd aus. Die schmutzige Jacke breitete er auf dem Boden aus, hiefte Heiji auf die Decke und verband ihm mit seinem Hemd fest die Wunde.

"Da vorne sind sie!" Die Polizisten geführt von Hattori und Toyama. Shinichi blickte auf und ehe er sich versah waren die Männer an seiner Seite. Erschrocken widmeten sie sich als erstes dem jungen Detektiv, der noch gar nicht realisiert hatte, was eigentlich um ihn herum passierte. "Heiji, alles in Ordnung?" Während sich Heizo um seinen Sohn kümmerte, nahm sich Kazuhas Vater dem Dieb an. Shichini gesellte sich zu ihm und erklärte ihm genauer, was vorgefallen war.


	4. Verstrickte Vergangenheit

_**Kapitel 04 - Verstrickte Vergangenheit**_****

"Heiji?" Heizo klopfte ihm leicht auf die Wangen. "W-Wer?" "Heiji! Komm schon!" Besorgt sah er seinen Sohn an. Gewöhnlich hasste er es, wenn Heiji sich in seine Arbeit einmischte, doch das bedeutete nicht, dass er sich keine Sorgen um ihn machte. Das war nun schon das zweite Mal, dass Heiji zu weit gegangen war. Nun gut, womöglich hätten sie den Bankräuber sonst nicht mehr gekriegt, aber das entschuldigte sein Verhalten nicht im geringsten. "D-Dad?" Heiji schaute irritiert zu seinem Vater, der nicht leugnen konnte, das ihm ein Stein vom Herzen fiel, als er merkte, dass es nicht allzu schlimm um ihn stand. "Mir ist so schlecht. Alles dreht sich..." Erschöpft schloss er wieder die Augen. "Heiji! Nicht einschlafen, hörst du!"

"Da vorn sind sie, Ran!" Kazuha und Ran liefen so schnell sie konnten den Weg entlang. "Ist das Heiji der da liegt?" Ran hoffte nur, dass sie falsch lag. Kazuha antwortete nicht auf ihre Frage, sondern erhöhte ihr Tempo und war in Kürze an der Seite ihres Freundes. "Was ist mit ihm?" Heizo sah der Tochter seines Freundes ins Gesicht. "Er hat einiges an Blut verloren... Kazuha, red mit ihm." "Mh?" Verwirrt beobachtete, wie Heizo aufstand und sein Handy aus der Tasche angelte. "Halt ihn wach, er darf nicht das Bewusstsein verlieren." Ängstlich schaute Kazuha Heiji an, dessen Gesicht noch immer Schmerz verzerrt war. "Hey, Heiji, hörst du mich?" "Mh..." "Wie fühlst du dich?" "Davon ab, dass ich meinen Arm kaum spüre und mir ziemlich kalt ist?" Heiji öffnete die Augen und rang sich ein Grinsen ab. Kazuha schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Sie beugte sich zu ihm runter und streichelte ihm durch's Haar. "Du bist mir schon einer." "Einer? Einer von vielen?" Erwartungsvoll blickte Heiji zu ihr hinauf und sie konnte sehen, was es ihm an Kraft kostete, mit ihr zu Sprechen oder einfach nur die Augen offen zu halten. Irgendwas musste sie tun, sie durfte ihn nun nicht kränken, sie musste...

"Das sieht aber gar nicht gut aus." Zwei junge Männer legten eine Trage neben Heijis Körper und hievten ihn hinauf. Wie in Trance wich Kazuha zurück, doch etwas hielt sie. Mit einem schwachen Griff hielt Heiji Kazuha am Handgelenk fest. Ein dritter Mann mittleren Alters kam hinzu. Die Aufschrift auf seinem Rücken ließ erkennen, dass es sich um den Notarzt handelte. "Es ist halb so schlimm. Er wird bald wieder auf den Beinen sein." Er lächelte Kazuha an. "Nun erlösen wir ihn aber erst mal von den Schmerzen." Aus seinem kleinen Koffer holte er eine Spritze heraus und füllte sie mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit. "Keine Sorge, es handelt sich lediglich um ein Beruhigungsmittel." Kurz nachdem er Heiji die Flüssigkeit über den Arm verabreicht hatte, entspannte sich Heiji sichtlich. Doch sein Griff um Kazuhas Handgelenk blieb, wie er war; schwach, aber merklich vorhanden. So begleitete sie ihn zusammen mit den Männern zum Krankenwagen, der ebenfalls bei den Polizeiautos stand. Auf ihrem Weg blickte sich Kazuha um. Der Verbrecher war mittlerweile wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen und hatte Handschellen angelegt bekommen. Er wehrte sich nicht, sondern ließ sich mit gesenktem Kopf von Toyama und Hattori abführen.

Als ihre Gruppe von den drei Männern passiert wurde, wendete sich Heizo Hattori an Kazuha. "Wenn du nichts weiter vor hast, würde ich dich bitte, ihn zu begleiten." Mit einem Blick mustere er seinen Sohn, dessen Gesicht nun ruhig und entspannt war. "Ein wenig seelische Unterstützung kann ihm nicht schaden." Kazuha nickte, immerhin musste sie nun nicht fragen, ob sie mitfahren durfte, das ersparte ihr ein paar unangenehme Fragen. Ihr Blick viel auf den Mann neben ihrem Vater. Er sah gar nicht aus, wie ein Verbrecher. Er war vielleicht Mitte 40, hatte schwarzes stubbliges Haar und dunkle Augen. Respektvoll musterte er Heiji, der mit leerem Blick zurück schaute. Lange hielt dieser Moment nicht an, denn die Polizeibeamten drängten ihn nun weiter und Heiji wurde nun auf schnellstem Weg ins Krankenhaus gebracht.

"Der Junge ist wirklich beeindruckend." Heizo blickte in den Rückspiegel und in das Gesicht des Mannes, der versucht hatte, seinen Sohn umzubringen. Besagter Mann blickte starr aus dem Fenster. Der Name dieses Verbrechers war Toyama und Hattori noch nicht bekannt, denn sie wussten nicht, wie schnell sich seine Stimmung wieder ändern würde und wollten ihn so schnell wie möglich erst einmal zum Polizeipräsidium bringen. Danach konnten sie sich immer noch genug Zeit für ein Plauderstündchen nehmen. Das würde zwar wieder bedeuten, dass sie nicht zum Abendessen zu Hause sein würden, aber das war nun unwichtig. Eigentlich hätte Hattori diese Arbeit ganz einfach Toyama überlassen können, doch er bestand darauf, bei dem Verhör bei zu sein, er wollte sehen, was das für ein Mann war...

"Irgendeinen Sport, irgendeinen Kampfsport muss er betreiben. Seine Bewegungen, seine..." "Er trainiert seit 10 Jahren Kendo." Der Mann wandte seinen Blick vom Fenster ab und starrte über den Innenspiegel in das Gesicht von Heizo Hattori. "Kendo. Aber natürlich. Ich hätte es wissen müssen." "Wer sind sie, dass sie der Meinung sind, so etwas erkennen zu können?" "Ich war einmal Meister für Kendo in Tokyo." "Sie waren? Das heißt, sie sind es nicht mehr", mischte sich Toyama nun ein. "Nein. Es kam vor 5 Jahren zu einem schweren Unfall, wobei einer meiner jungen Schüler verunglückte." "Er starb?" "Ja. Ich hatte damals richtige Schwerter und Attrappen für die Jüngeren zum Üben. Beide waren in einem Schrank untergebracht. Im Laufe der Jahre ging die Nachfrage für traditionellen Sport zurück. Die Jugend interessierte sich eher für Videospiele oder bestenfalls Fußball. Mir fehlte der Nachwuchs. Also veranstaltete ich einen Tag der offenen Tür und lud junge Kinder zu uns ein, um sie einen Blick in die Kunst des Kendo werfen zu lassen, in der Hoffnung dabei Interesse bei ihnen zu erwecken." Hattori und Toyama unterbrachen ihn nicht. Die Straßen waren voll und selbst mit Blaulicht kamen sie nur langsam voran. "Unterstützung erhielt ich von meinen fortgeschrittenen Schülern. Ich wies sie an, nur die Attrappen für die Neulinge zu nehmen. Doch der Andrang war größer als Erwartet und in seinem Eifer griff ein 8-jähriger Junge nach einem scharfen Schwert. Er spielte mit einem 6-jährigen und es packte sie der Übermut. Besagter Junge schlug einmal zu kräftig zu. Dabei zerbrach die Attrappe, die an sich ja nur aus Holz bestand, auch wenn ihre vermeintliche Klinge silbrig gefärbt war. Das 6-jährige Kleinkind wurde am Hals verletzt und erlitt im Krankenhaus seinen Verletzungen... Natürlich kam eine Klage, doch ich blieb weitestgehend verschont. Man erkannte, dass ich nicht viel machen konnte und der Andrang einfach zu groß war. Trotzdem entzog man mir meine Berechtigung Kendo zu unterrichten. Ich löste den Verein auf, entließ meine drei Helfer. Die zweite Lehrerin hatte schon einen Monat vorher ihr Amt bei mir niedergelegt und so stellte ich augenblicklich die Suche nach einer Vertretung für sie ein." "Ich weiß. Ich erinnere mich." Der Mann, der in den letzten 15 Minuten älter geworden schien, schaute Hattori mit trüben Augen an. "Wie meinen Sie das?"


	5. Einer von vielen?

_**Kapitel 05 - Einer von vielen?**_****

"Meine Frau Shizuka war einst Kendolehrerin in Tokyo. In Ihrem Verein, um genau zu sein. Ich konnte sie jedoch dazu bewegen, sich hier in Osaka eine Stelle zu suchen, denn es zeigte sich, dass mein Sohn ein wenig mehr Kontrolle brauchte. Kontrolle, die ich nicht länger gewährleisten konnte, als ich befördert wurde." "Ihr Sohn? Der Junge, das war Shizukas Sohn, oder?" "Ganz richtig." "So kreuzen sich die Wege..." Schweigen trat ein und wieder richtete der ehemalige Kendomeister seine Konzentration auf das Geschehen außerhalb des Wagens. Toyama räusperte sich. "Das erklärt noch nicht, was sie zu dem Bankraub bewogen hat." "Der Bankraub, ja... Nunja, ich hab eine kleine Tochter. Als sie mit dem Fahrrad von der Schule nach Hause fuhr, wurde sie von einem LKW erfasst und musste ins Krankenhaus. Es steht nicht sehr gut um sie. Seit man mir die Berechtigung als Kendotrainer entzog, habe ich mich von einem Minijob zum nächsten gehangelt, um eine Weiterbildung zu finanzieren. Da ich aber Schmerzensgeld an die beiden Familien zahlen musste, blieb nie viel Geld, dass ich zur Seite hätte legen können. Entsprechend kann ich auch nicht die Operation bezahlen, die meiner Tochter das Leben retten könnte." "Soviel zu dem Bankraub und warum wollten sie nun meinen Sohn umbringen?" "Ich war verzweifelt! Ich kann die Operation nicht finanzieren und weiß nicht, wie lange meine Tochter noch leben wird. Ich entschloss mich Geld auf eine zugegebener Weise miese Art zu besorgen und da kommt mir so ein Junge Spund in die Quere und lässt sich durch nichts und wieder nichts davon abbringen, mich zu überführen." "Ja, ich habe auch schon versucht, ihm so etwas abzugewöhnen. Aber da stößt man bei ihm auf taube Ohren..."

Während sich das Polizeiauto weiter zum Präsidium quälte, bewegte sich der Krankenwagen mit weitaus höherem Tempo durch die Straßen Osakas in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Kazuha saß neben Heiji und hielt seine Hand. "Du, Kazu...?" Das Mädchen blickte auf. Die ganze Aufregung war ihr zuviel, langsam wurde sie müde. "Du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet." "Welche Frage?" "Einer von vielen wäre..." Trotz seines Zustandes war die Anspannung zu spüren. Wieder wusste Kazuha nicht, was sie ihrem Freund darauf antworten sollte. Am liebsten wäre sie einfach umgekippt, im Erdboden versunken oder hätte die Frage am liebsten überhört. "Wie meinst du das?" Heiji antwortete nicht sofort. "Was bedeute ich - was bedeutet dir unsere Freundschaft." Irgendwie hatte sie geahnt, dass diese Frage bald anstehen würde. Doch sie hatte immer gehofft, dass es an einem anderen Tag sein würde, warum musste es nun also gerade jetzt passieren? Gerade hier, wo sie ihm nicht ausweichen konnte, wo sie ihm nicht wehtun wollte, weil es ihm ohnehin schon schlecht ging?

"Schon gut, du musst nicht antworten." Seufzend beugte sich Kazuha zu ihm hinunter. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, doch die Enttäuschung konnte sie seinen Worten entnehmen. Sachte streichelte sie ihm mit einem Finger über die Wange. "Willst du nun eine Antwort oder nicht?" Heiji schlug die Augen auf und schaute sie direkt an. Kazuha wich seinem Blick nicht aus, irgendwie schien es nun auch egal zu sein, was er von ihr dachte. Jahrelang hatte sie versucht, ihm zu gefallen und hatte sich dabei oft genug lächerlich gemacht. Nun, da er sie direkt ansprach, schien das alles einfach albern gewesen zu sein und an dieser Stelle völlig fehl am Platz. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie es in Wort fasse sollte...

"Kazu?" "Mh?" Noch ehe sie weiter auf ihn eingehen konnte, spürte sie seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Er war schwach wie ein Kind und es wäre ein leichtes gewesen, sich dagegen zu wehren, doch sie tat es nicht, sondern folgte Heijis Aufforderung. Als sich ihre Gesichter so nahe wahren, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten, hielt Kazuha inne. "Du kannst mich nicht mehr lange so zurückhalten." "Zurückhalten?" Heiji antwortete nicht mit Worten sondern steigerte seine Anstrengung und zog Kazuha zu sich. Sacht und vorsichtig trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss. Überrascht schloss Kazuha die Augen. Mit der linken Hand umschloss sie noch immer die Heijis, während sich die Finger ihrer Rechten nun einen Weg durch seine zerzausten und von Dreck verklebten Haare suchten. Einen Moment verharrten sie so und Kazuha wünschte, dieser Augenblick würde ewig anhalten, doch er tat es nicht. Nach kurzer Zeit entspannte sich Heijis Körper wieder. Seine Hand rutschte von ihrer Schulter und er beendete den Kuss. Er war schwach, zu schwach, wie Kazuha erkannte.

In diesem Augenblick kam der Krankenwagen zum Stillstand. Die Türen öffneten sich und Heiji wurde auf ein Krankenbett gehievt. Man brachte ihn zunächst auf die Intensivstation und wies Kazuha an, im Aufenthaltsraum zu warten. Man würde sie informieren, wenn es Neuigkeiten gäbe. Kaum hatte sie sich eine der Zeitschriften vom Tisch gesucht, um sich etwas abzulenken, trafen Ran und Shinichi im Krankenhaus ein.

"Hey, Kazu!" "Shinichi! Nicht so laut, das ist ein Krankenhaus. Die Leute wollen ihre Ruhe haben", wies ihn seine Freundin zurecht. Danach wandte sie sich an ihre Freundin. "Wie geht es Heiji?" "Sie haben ihn auf die Intensivstation gebracht. Ich nehme an, sie werden ihn nun einmal richtig untersuchen und die Wunden desinfizieren." "Hoffen wir mal, dass sie auf keine schlimmen Erkrankungen stoßen." Shinichi sah besorgt den Gang hinunter. "Sie haben gesagt, sie informieren mich, sobald es etwas Neues gibt." "Also willst du hier waten?" Shinichi hörte sich nicht sehr begeistert an. "Natürlich will sie hier warten. Ich würde ja auch auf dich warten, wenn es dir passiert wäre!" Ran sah leicht erbost zu Shinichi. "Aber die beiden sind doch gar nicht zusammen." Sie verdrehte die Augen. Kazuha lächelte innerlich. Shinichi konnte ja nicht wissen, was im Krankenwagen zwischen ihr und Heiji vorgefallen war. So suchten sich auch Ran und Shinichi einen Platz und etwas zu lesen. Nach Reden war ihnen irgendwie nicht zu Mute.

Etwa zur gleichen Zeit wartete Shizuka Hattori zu Hause mit dem Abendbrot. Bisher hatte niemand die Zeit gefunden, sie zu informieren. Dass sich ihr Mann verspätete war ihr nichts neues, doch sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo sich Heiji schon wieder herumtrieb. Wie oft hatte sie ihm schon gesagt, er solle sich wenigstens melden, wenn es später wurde? Doch woher sollte sie wissen, dass ihr Sohn gar nicht in der Lage war, lange Telefongespräche zu führen? So wartete sie, wie auch die drei Freunde im Krankenhaus ohne zu wissen, was in all der Zeit vorgefallen war. Gut eine Stunde verging, bis Shizuka die Tür ins Schloss fallen hörte. Verärgert wie sie war, sprang sie auf und lief in den Flur. "Junger Mann! Was fällt dir überhaupt ein? Wie oft habe ich dir schon - Heizo?" Irritiert schaute sie zu ihrem Mann. Er ging an ihr vorbei und stellte seine Aktentasche in seinem Büro ab. "Zieh dir eine Jacke an." "Was? Aber, das Essen. Ich warte hier schon eine halbe Ewigkeit und wo ist überhaupt Heiji?" "Das Essen muss warten. Nimm dir eine Jacke." Ohne weitere Erklärungen zog er sich wieder seine Schuhe an und ging zum Auto. Shizuka zögerte nur einen Moment. Irgend etwas musste vorgefallen sein. Zügig griff sie nach ihrer Jacke, schlüpfte in ihre Schuhe und folgte ihrem Mann. "Sagst du mir nun endlich, was passiert ist?" "Er liegt im Krankenhaus." "Was? Heiji?" Heizo nickte nur. Der Verkehr hatte sich mittlerweile glücklicherweise beruhigt und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis auch sie im Krankenhaus eintrafen.


	6. Unkraut vergeht nicht

_**Kapitel 06 - Unkraut vergeht nicht**_****

"Es geht ihm wie erwartet relativ gut. Dadurch, dass die tiefste Wunde gleich verbunden wurde, ist der Blutverlust nicht lebensgefährlich hoch geworden. Trotzdem würden wir ihn über die Nacht gern noch etwas hier behalten. Wir haben die Wunden gereinigt und Verbände angelegt. Ernste Folgen sind nicht zu erwarten." "Na das nenn' ich mal eine gute Nachricht." Shinichi grinste und auch Kazuha nickte, während sie sich über die feuchten Augen wischte. "Kazu, alles ok?" Ran schaute sie besorgt an. "Klar, ich - ich bin nur müde." Für Ran war eindeutig, dass es sich dabei um eine schlechte Ausrede handelte, doch sie ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Vielleicht war es ihr einfach unangenehm, schließlich waren sie und Heiji ja - da hatte Shinichi nun einmal recht - nicht zusammen, zumindest noch nicht.

"Wenn sie wollen, können sie ihn jetzt noch einmal kurz sehen, sonst würd ich sie bitten, ihn morgen gegen 11 Uhr abzuholen." Heizo und Shizuka blickten einander an und nickten. "Geh du Kazuha." "Was?" Erschrocken schaute sie Shizuka an. Hatte sie sich denn so auffällig verhalten? Wie konnte das sein? "Ich..." "Nun geh schon, wir wollen ja schließlich irgendwann noch zum Schlafen kommen?" Kazuha strahlte in die Runde und nickte bestimmt. Was interessierte sie, was der Rest dachte? Bald würden sie sowieso wissen, dass zwischen ihr und Heiji mehr war, als nur eine Kindergartenfreundschaft. Aber würden sie das wirklich? Was, wenn Heiji gar nicht mehr wusste, was er halb in Trance gemacht hatte? Würde er noch wissen, dass er sie geküsst hatte? Würde er dazu stehen? Was, wenn er einfach alles leugnen würde? Wieviel bedeutete sie ihm eigentlich?

"Nun mach schon, Kazu." Ran holte sie aus ihren Gedanken wieder zurück und etwas zögernd folgte Kazuha nun dem Arzt auf die Intensivstation zu Heijis Bett. Sie gingen durch einen langen Gang und überall surrten Maschinen. "Hier hinein." Der Arzt wies auf ein Zimmer zu ihrer Rechten. In dem Zimmer standen zwei Betten. In dem forderen lag ein älterer Mann, der an viele Geräte angeschlossen war, die in regelmäßigen Abständen Pieptöne von sich gaben. Für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde schlich sich die bittere Befürchtung bei ihr ein, Heiji ebenfalls so vorzufinden. "Hier drüben, Kazu." Sie ging ein Stück weiter vor. Hinter einer dünnen Trennwand fand sie Heiji. Die Röte stieg Kazuha ins Gesicht. Heiji saß mit freiem Oberkörper im Bett und lehnte sich gegen die Rückwand, die durch ein Kissen gepolstert wurde. Er sah noch immer etwas blass aus, aber er lächelte. "Wie geht's dir?" "Das sollt ich wohl dich fragen", konterte sie vorwurfsvoll. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. "Ich kann nicht klagen." "Nicht mal über dieses Gepiepe?" "Sie haben gesagt, sie verlegen mich nachher in ein anderes Zimmer. Dann kann ich in Ruhe schlafen und morgen geht's schon wieder nach Hause." Kazuha lächelte und blieb unbeholfen im Raum stehen. "Nun komm' schon." Heiji streckte ihr seinen rechten Arm entgegen und sie kam vorsichtig näher.

"Hab ich dich denn so sehr verschreckt?" Sie merkte, wie sie die Hitze in ihr aufstieg. Heiji sah sie fragend an. "Es ist nur, nur, du -..." Stirnrunzeln sah Heiji an sich herab und sah dann sie dann grinsend an. "Och Kazu. Du siehst mich doch nicht das erste mal mit freiem Oberkörper! Wenn du's ganz genau nimmst, hast du mich sogar schon nackt gesehen..." "Du bist blöd, weißt du das?" Trotzdem musste sie lachen, denn Heiji hatte Recht. Als sie klein waren, hatten sie tatsächlich nackt im Garten ihrer Eltern in einem Gummiplanschbecken gespielt, aber das war nun schon fast 14 Jahre her. Sie setzte sich zu ihm auf die Bettkante und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. Langsam zog er sie wieder zu sich heran. "Ich glaub ich hab uns vorhin unterbrochen..." Kazuha strahlte ihn an. Er hatte es nicht vergessen und er leugnete es auch nicht. Wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss, doch dieser war weitaus bestimmter und nicht länger von Unwissenheit geprägt. Sie tauschten viele kleine Küsse aus. Während Heijis Hand über ihren Rücken wanderte und sie näher zu sich heran zog, strich sie ihm durch das Haar, über die Wangen, wieder durchs Haar, über den Nacken. Das Verlangen in ihr wurde immer größer, sie wollte mehr wissen, neues erkunden. Vorsichtig berührte sie mit ihrer Zunge die Lippen ihres Freundes. Dieser reagierte augenblicklich, zog sie näher zu sich heran und öffnete seinen Mund. Doch noch ehe Kazuha reagieren konnte, suchte sich seine Zunge ihren Weg und begann, ihren Mund zu erkunden.

"Verzeihung." Augenblicklich brachen die zwei Verliebten ihr Spiel ab. "Herr und Frau Hattori baten mich, ihnen mitzuteilen, dass sie nun langsam aufbrechen wollen. "Ja, ich..." "Sie kommt gleich. Einen Augenblick noch." Der Arzt entfernte sich noch einmal aus dem Raum. "Das war unfair, ich wollte doch ..:" Heiji legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen. "Ein andermal, versprochen." "Einverstanden." Sie beugte sich noch einmal über ihn und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss. "Schlaf dich gesund, ok?" "Mh." "Und versprich mir eins." "Ja?" "Mach sowas nie wieder mit mir!" "Sag nicht, du hast dir Sorgen um mich gemacht." Sein Mund verzog sich zu seinem typischen Grinsen. "Natürlich hab ich mir sorgen gemacht!" Der vorwurfsvolle Ton war kaum zu überhören. "Och Kazu, du weißt doch, Unkraut vergeht nicht." Mit diesen Worten gab er ihr noch einmal einen Kuss. "Und nun los. Ich schätze die anderen warten schon. Grüß sie schön von mir, ja?" Kazuha nickte und verließ das Zimmer.

"Da bist du ja! Wir haben schon gedacht Heiji behält dich gleich da." Für diesen Kommentar heimste sich Shinichi gleich einen heftigen Stoß in die Seite und einen bösen Blick von Ran ein. Er konnte es einfach nicht lassen, die beiden aufzuziehen. "Ist schon in Ordnung, Ran." Kazuha war zwar betrübt, dass sie nun von Heiji ablassen musste, aber morgen war ja auch noch ein Tag und dann würde er wieder zu Hause sein. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen fuhr sie fort: "Ich soll euch im übrigen allen einen schönen Gruß bestellen. Es geht ihm soweit ganz gut."

Zusammen fuhren sie nun nach Hause. Hunger hatte keiner von ihnen mehr und so beließen sie es bei einem kleinen Imbiss, bevor sie sich alle schlafen legten. Am nächsten Morgen wurde Heiji dann wie angekündigt aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Nach zwei Wochen sollte er sich noch einmal bei einem Arzt einfinden, damit der die Wunden prüfte und eventuell überfällig gewordene Verbände entfernte. Aus dem schönen Wochenende war für Shinichi und Ran nun natürlich nichts mehr geworden, denn Heiji war nun etwas eingeschränkt. Doch es reichte, um ihnen noch einige Dinge in Osaka zu zeigen und abends ins Kino zu gehen. Das Pärchen aus Tokyo freute sich außerdem, dass ihre Freunde nun doch noch zueinander gefunden hatten, was zumindest für Ran Entschädigung genug war.


End file.
